Refreshing Blood
by Sirius Black Here
Summary: She was wrongly accused for a term she should have never had to serve. But now... she is out on the prowl. Who know what this dark soul may release on the rest of the world. Rated MA for sex, drugs, and alcohol. Disclaimer on Harry Potter.


Release 

While the wet chains rustled in the light breeze, coming out of the small barred window, about fifteen feet up on the mossy rocky jail wall, a thin, pretty-faced young lady sat curled up in the corner. She was in a battered and torn white night gown that she had on when she was thrown into this cell four years ago. Four long years of a false charge, and her life was running thin. She sat there, her tattered black hair acting as a hood to her face, her mind deep in thought. Oh, she'd do just about anything to get out of here and as a Dementor glided past her cell she glared at it and gave out a low growl, but it continued on when it realized that she wasn't getting cold. She stretched her long shape-y legs, yawned, stood, and walked over to the barred door. Looking around, she could see that her hall was empty except for a guard that stood watch at the door just a few meters away. As a thought came to her head, she smirked and then pressed her body against the bars, her breasts pressed through two bars and she held onto two bars by her face, looking at the guard with a seductive stare. He glanced at her and then looked away, ignoring her. "You married?" she asked, pulling up her gown a bit, showing some leg. He looked over at her and shook his shaggy head. He was young, but strong, with a mountain-man sort of look. "Then why are ya 'fraid to come o'er 'ere?" He shook his head again. "'ome on! I don't bite… 'ard." He walked over to her cell and stared at her.

"You're not playin' me?" said he.

"Honey… You've bin 'aurding me cell for a year. Ya don't think there's an intrest…?" She reached out from behind the bars and ran her pale and soft hand over his cheek, licking her lips lightly. She looked side to side before she looked at him, whispering. "No one's lookin'… why don' ya slip on in 'ere and I'll give ya a good time…?" He raised a brow and swallowed hard. They both knew that if they were caught that he'd loose his job and she'd be punished. But he nodded lightly and then put a ghost spell on himself and walked through the bars and then looked at her, shaking lightly. "Do you think I'm gunna kill ya?" She walked up to him, pressing her body against his and drawing one of his hands to her breast. He was panting a little, nervous, but squeezed and pulled her close, kissing her.

'_Perfect_…' she thought as she kissed him and felt him laying her on the bed in the dark corner. He was slipping between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, her ankles locking on the small of his back. He gasped and reached down to undo his belt. She smirked into the kiss and reached down to grab his growing member. This was going to be as easy as she thought…

A bit later, as he slipped away from her, she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and leaned over, kissing her breast again. She sighed and slipped back into her nightgown after letting the sweat settle. He stood and dressed quickly, reaching over and kissing her head again. "I'll get you out of here…" he said to her quietly and then left her in the dark. She smirked to herself and watched him walk off. This was just too easy. She'd be out of here in a jiffy, and she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. For now she'd rest, and in the morning, she'd see what had happened over the rest of the night…

It was the next morning and the sunlight that she hated the most, reflected off of the water in the basin and she jumped out of the way and hid in a dark corner. "Damn sun…" she muttered and looked up as the sound of clinking keys came from down the hall. She rushed to the door to see her lover walking down the rocky hall with the judge. She smiled over at them and the judge stopped by her door and looked in at her. She stood and walked to meet him at the door. "Good mornin', your honor." He nodded to her.

"This guard tells me that you claim sanity."

"That I do."

"How can you prove this?"

"Who am I to deny it? I've made up me mind and I know that I'm not insane. I claim my sanity and beg for me freedom, sir," said she.

"Well then… your term is up and I see why you can't leave us," he unlocked the cell, "You're free to go. Guard?"

"Aye, sir?"

"Guide her to the door. Make sure she has a meal and a shower. Dress her before she is let out." The guard nodded and took the lady by the arm and she thanked the judge. He pulled her down to a room with a fresh water basin and a meal upon the table. She turned to him and kissed him and then began to shower his face and neck with kisses.

"Oh! How can I ever repay you?" he gave her a look and she laughed. "We jus' did that six 'ours ago love…" he nodded. She smiled and kissed him. "How 'bout you 'elp me wash up, love?" she pulled him behind the privacy board and slipped out of her nightgown. His hand began to reach out for her and she set a wet sponge in his hand, smiling lightly and then picking up her own to wash herself too.

After a bath, a meal, and some kisses with talk, the young man walked her to the door. She smiled at him and bowed her head, walking out the door way and into the sun. She had to squint for a few moments and then his small voice was heard from behind her and she turned to listen. "Mam'… could I ask of you one more thing?" she nodded. "Could you bless me with your name?"

She smiled. "Ah. Me name?" she thought about it and then agreed with herself that he deserved that after how wonderful he was. "Lovette. Saline Lovette."


End file.
